Cuando la historia vuelve a repetirse
by MakiMalfoy
Summary: Han pasado 25 años y parece que algunas historias estan destinadas a repetirse, sobre todo si hay un nuevo trio dorado en Hogwarts


**Holaaa chicas!!!!**

**Primero, quiero disculparme con todas porque me estoy demorando con el fic, pero tengo un bloqueo para escribir la continuacion, pero todos los dias lo intento y voy avanzando de parrafo en parrafo y creo que sera largo tambien jijiji, pero paciencia y buen humor que estoy trabajando en eso. Pero no puedo detener esos ataquesrepentinos que hace la musa de la imaginacion y aqui les traigo un One Shot para que me perdonen un poco.**

**Ademas les digo que me he unido en sociedad con mi querida amiga Sapphira y estamos haciendo dos fics que p´ronto veran la luz por este medio( ais que no nos abandonen) porque la verdad que prometen!!!**

**Un beso y ojala les guste..... y me degan Reviews ya?!!! las quiero!!!!**

Cuando la historia vuelve a repetirse

Durante los 7 años que habían pasado en Hogwarts las leyes del universo parecieron cambiar para tres reconocidas familias del mundo mágico, contra todo pronostico y muchos dolores de cabeza y rabietas de los jefes de estas familias sus hijos habían logrado una amistad a prueba de hechizos y maleficios convirtiéndose paradójicamente en el nuevo trío inseparable del castillo, nuevamente dos chicos con una amistad inquebrantable a pesar de estar en casas distintas y rivales compartían todo el tiempo que sus ratos libres le permitían con la muchacha de la casa de los pensantes, es asi como Albus Potter un Gryffindor a toda prueba y Scorpius Malfoy heredero de la tradición de la serpiente flanqueaban a toda hora a la hermosa Rose Weasley, heredera de la cabellera roja de la familia de su padre pero sobre todo de la inteligencia de su madre pero esta amistad pronto se vio amenazada por una frase…la historia puede volverse a repetir…

Albus Potter el hijo intermedio del famoso jefe de aurores, era un chico muy parecido a su padre, por no decir un calco completo, solo que con mejor visión, como portador de la sangre de merodeadores y Weasleys no podía evitar meterse en problemas asi no quisiese y con el siempre se llevaba enredado en sus líos a Scorpius Malfoy , otro calco mejorado de su padre Draco quien increíblemente en su época de juventud había sido el dolor de cabeza de los padres de sus mejores amigos, pero el destino siempre da una oportunidad para corregir los errores del pasado y al parecer el heredero de la una de las familias de sangre pura mas antiguas y aristocráticas del mundo mágico, no comulgaba en lo absoluto con las viejas tradiciones, eso gracias al apoyo de su madre, una mujer sabia de la cual había aprendido a defender sus ideales y lo que pensaba y claro también a que su padre la amaba tanto que rara vez se atrevía a contradecirla, y finalmente la perfecta Rose Weasley, que a pesar de que siempre se oponía a las barbaridades que podrían realizar sus compañeros de aventura, terminaba siguiéndolos con el firme propósito de hacerlos desistir de sus locuras o en el peor de los casos ayudarlos a salir de los embrollos, por lo menos esa parte la entendían sus padres, ya que …bueno su padre no tenia mucho que reclamar, teniendo en cuenta su expediente escolar y su madre, ella sabia mejor que nadie lo que era tener de amigos a los imanes de los problemas en el colegio.

Sin embargo como en épocas pasadas y aunque el mundo mágico había vuelto a la paz, habían cosas que nunca cambiaban, y ahí estaba Albus tratando de ser el equilibrio de su equipo, y es que no le quedaba otra opción , ya que por un lado tenia a su mejor amigo, el chico rubio que derrochaba arrogancia, altanería y un sentido del humor bastante oscuro pero que lo sorprendía con cada ocurrencia y que estaba seguro daría su vida por el (aunque se lo pensara tal vez unos momentos, pero finalmente diría..Que diablos!!!) Y por otro lado estaba ella, su mejor amiga y su prima hermana, la pelirroja ojiazul, responsable, estudiosa, terca y orgullosa que a pesar de estar en la casa de las águilas, se volvía una leona por defender a sus amigos (aunque a veces también lo parecía cuando se enfrascaba en alguna discusión con Scorpius del ser o no ser que generalmente terminaba cuando notaban que Albus se quedaba dormido y babeando sobre la mesa a causa del aburrimiento que le daba tener que soportarlos)

Eran los días previos las pequeñas vacaciones de navidad y como era costumbre saliendo de clases los tres amigos se encontrarían bajo el viejo árbol cercano al lago para conversar a gusto.

Rose salio presurosa de su clase de transformaciones, era la única de los tres que llevaba esa clase y se dirigió a su punto de encuentro, se sentó cómoda bajo el árbol aprovechando una resolana invernal y abrió su libro de regulaciones Mágicas que tanto le gustaba, pasaron unos minutos hasta que escucho la voz varonil del rubio que se acercaba.

-Pecas!! Estamos en hora libre!!!, siete años y aun no entiendes el significado de esas dos palabras? – bufo Scorpius mientras se sentaba a su lado y la miraba con esos penetrantes ojos grises que últimamente y sin saber porque le aceleraban el pulso.

-Cuando no!! tu, con el aguijón listo para inyectar veneno – dijo con sorna la pelirroja mientras cerraba sonoramente el pesado libro – Me imagino que sucede lo mismo contigo que hasta ahora no entiendes el significado de "toque de queda" que por cierto indica que no puedes salir de tu sala común, que no es lo mismo que te encierres con una alumna de otra casa en un aula vacía del cuarto piso – volvió a atacar la ojigris con las orejas tan rojas como su cabello, lo cual pareció alentar mas al joven a soltar una fuerte carcajada.

-En primer lugar señorita Prefecta- dijo el muchacho

-Y premio anual, que no se te olvide – arremetió la muchacha con orgullo

-Y premio anual – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona – hace mucho tiempo que no suelo hacer un tour nocturno de esos que usted me acusa –dijo el con sorna

-Vaya eso si es noticia Malfoy!!! – sonrió con burla Weasley – y a que debemos el milagro, si se puede saber? – su intención era sonar divertida pero una sensación de angustia se le agolpo en el pecho, mas aun cuando vio que el gesto del rubio cambio de una sarcástica sonrisa a un gesto serio y profundo.

-No se, tal vez estoy madurando – susurro el rubio

-Hay por favor Malfoy tu no maduras por nada asi que….Oh por Merlín!!!! Te gusta alguien!!!! – exclamo la muchacha sin poder evitar que la afirmación saliera de su boca y no supo si su rostro era de sorpresa al igual que el de su amigo o de horror, porque creía que eso era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento – Es eso, Scorpius Malfoy te gusta alguien y me lo vas a decir en este momento!!! – ordeno la pelirroja

-Bueno si!, me gusta alguien , pero no creas que te voy a hacer las cosas tan fácil Weasley, si tienes curiosidad tendrás que averiguarlo por tu propias cuenta – dijo esta vez Scorpius esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Oh no no, no, aunque sea dame una pista!! Por favor!!-suplico la pelirroja

-No!

-Por favor!

-He dicho no –dijo el de lo mas divertido

-Juro que no le digo a nadie – prometió ella

-Esta bien creo que la conoces – dijo el chico con un suspiro de haberse dado por vencido ante la suplica de su amiga.

-La conozco? Y Albus la conoce?

-Oh si el la conoce muy bien – rio el rubio mientras divisaba a lo lejos a su amigo que caminaba con toda la parsimonia del mundo

-Oh morgana santísima, es de mi familia!!!! –ahogo un grito la pelirroja Weasley, viendo que el rubio no lo negaba.

-Eres inteligente pecas!! Solo te puedo decir que la historia puede repetirse – finalizo el rubio sonriente mientras saludaba al pelinegro que proponía una partida de tiros al arco, pasión que los tres compartían siendo cazadores de los equipos de sus respectivas casas.

Rose se paso toda la noche en vela sin poder sacar de su cabeza la conversación con Scorpius, ya sabia que era alguien de su familia, pero que había querido decir con aquella frase "La historia puede repetirse", le dio todas las vueltas que su cerebro ya cansado se lo permitió y cuando al fin creyó que el sueño ganaba la batalla exclamo – OH POR TODOS LOS MAGOS!!! ES LILY – tenia que ser la pequeña Potter!!!- ellos tres eran ahora conocidos como el trío inseparable de Hogwarts al igual que su tío Harry y sus padres y ahí estaba el chico enamorado de la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, como no se le había ocurrido antes!!! Y aunque no supo muy bien que era lo que sintió en su corazón no era precisamente alegría.

La joven pelirroja de ojos azules, trato de seguir haciendo su vida normal, aunque no le volvió a mencionar el tema al rubio, mucho menos a su primo, que como siempre parecía ignorar lo que ocurría fuera de su burbuja, asi que era lo mejor pero ni bien llegara a casa tendría una seria conversación con algunas fuentes cercanas, solo para corroborar su versión.

Era el día de Navidad y toda su familia estaba reunida en la Madriguera, sin embargo Rose no tenia muchos ánimos de sonreír y lo peor era que estaba sospechando a que se debía que últimamente estuviese tan irritable y gruñona, mas de los que su familia se había logrado a acostumbrar, sentada frente a la chimenea, ensimismada con el crepitar de la madera y con un libro que no leía en las manos, la encontro su padrino por quien siempre había sentido un vinculo muy fuerte, asi como también lo tuvo su madre antes de ella.

-Como esta la ahijada más bella que tengo? – pregunto sonriente el ex niño que vivió

-Soy tu única ahijada, tío! – dijo sonriendo tristemente Rose

-Si lo se, pero eso no quita que seas bella – trato de salir del paso el pelinegro

-Lo dices por que me quieres – se enterneció la pelirroja mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura al hombre que acababa de sentarse el apoyabrazos del sillón.

-Porque estas tan pensativa y no estas retando a tus primos eh?

-Tío, como te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado de mi tía Ginny? –pregunto casi susurrando la muchacha

-Aja!! Asi que por ahí viene la cosa!!! – exclamo conteniendo la risa el ojiverde

-No es por mi, que te lo digo, solo quiero saber – gruño la jovencita de los ojos azules

-Pues un día , note que me gustaba mas de la cuenta y la comencé a ver con otros ojos que no fueran de amiga –explico Harry

-Y asi la dejaste de ver como la hermana de tu mejor amigo, ósea casi tu hermana cierto?

-Pues si de alguna manera – dijo aun confundido el jefe de la familia Potter

-Y por mi mama, nunca sentiste nada que no fuera amistad? – pregunto seria Rose

-P-por tu mama? Porque me preguntas eso Rosie? – Dijo incomodo el jefe de aurores

-No lo se pasaron tantos años juntos y siempre la viste como una amiga?

-Viéndolo desde muchos puntos de vista creo que no estábamos destinados a estar juntos, cariño – Dijo dulcemente su padrino – En primer lugar tengo el presentimiento aunque a ambos le cuesta reconocerlos, que tus padres se gustaron casi desde que se conocieron – rio divertido Harry mientras bordeaba los ojos – y el vinculo que me une con tu madre es tan fuerte, que quien no conociese la historia, juraría que éramos hermanos, es mas si hay alguien que ocupa en mi corazón ese lugar en el mundo es únicamente Hermione – Dijo el hombre totalmente convencido

-Si lo entiendo – dijo para si la pelirroja Weasley

-Bueno ahora, vamos a ser los primeros en comer un pedazo de esa tarta de melaza que acaban de sacar del horno que solo tu y yo disfrutamos mas que nadie – le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice el pelinegro de cabellos desordenados

-Esta bien me convenciste!!! – exclamo risueña su "ahijada favorita"

De regreso a Hogwarts unos días después Rose estaba convencida de lo que tenia que hacer, bloquear sus sentimientos románticos por su mejor amigo que no la llevarían a nada bueno, tratar de tener una amistad perdurable y si las fuerzas se lo permitían ayudarle a conquistar a su prima, pero antes le tenia que hacer prometer que nunca dejaría de ser su amigo, porque eso si no podría soportarlo, en todo aquello ocupaba su mente mientras viajaba de regreso a la escuela, mirando un punto fijo en la ventana de su compartimiento, tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta cuando Albus y los gemelos Scamander que compartían junto con ella y Scorpius ese privado los habían dejado solos para probar alguno de los regalos provenientes de sortilegios de los que se habían hecho acreedores en las fiestas.

-En que piensas pecas? – pregunto Malfoy, mientras la miraba curioso desde su asiento frente a ella

-En lo que será de nuestras vidas de ahora en adelante – dijo ella mientras trataba de regalarle una sonrisa, aunque mas parecía una mueca, que preocupo al rubio

-Pues vamos a ser sanadores, no? Ese no era el plan? – dijo el tratando de alentarla, sin mucho éxito –Estas rara Rosie!, ya no sonríes, ni siquiera me atacas! Hasta tus ojos han perdido brillo, que te pasa Rose Weasley? –esta vez la voz del rubio sonó fuerte y decidida Y Rose no pudo aguantar la pregunta que tenia atravesada en la garganta desde que salio de Londres

-Scor, pase lo que pase, tú y yo no vamos a dejar de ser amigos, no? – Pregunto con un dejo de suplica la muchacha

-Eh…nooo, Me estas asustando pecas a que viene todo esto? –dijo atemorizado y confundido el rubio

L-o que pasa es que me quede pensando en lo que me confesaste el otro día – comenzó explicando la pelirroja

-Te refieres a que me gustaba alguien, Rose ni siquiera se si ella me aceptara – bufo Scorpius contrariado

-Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Greengrass quien no te va a aceptar a ti como novio, eres guapo, amable…bueno cuando quieres, gracioso…bueno cuando se te antoja, inteligente, responsable la mayor parte del tiempo y por lo que me has dicho estas dispuesto a ser fiel, por esa chica – dijo con suspiro Rose –Estoy segura que a Lily le encantaría que le dijeses que sientes algo por ella – dijo Rose casi con un hilo de voz.

-Lily? De donde sacaste eso, Rosie? – pregunto sombrado Malfoy

-Pues tu me dijiste que era de mi familia y que Albus la conocía muy bien y además estaba eso de "La historia se puede volver a repetir" y pues ya ha pasado, mi tío Harry se enamoro de la hermana de su mejor amigo, ósea que repitiendo la historia tu te enamoraste de la hermana de Albus – dijo casi sin tomar aire Rose.

-Mira que tu teoría no es descabellada – rio a carcajadas el rubio, haciendo que la pelirroja lo mire incrédula y aun mas confundida – pero creo que hubo un error de personificaciones en tu teoría – dijo aun divertido el ojigris inclinándose para estar mas cerca de la pelirroja que aun lo miraba con el ceño fruncido

-Error de personificación, dices?

-Eso creo, yo nunca me he visto en el lugar de Harry Potter – dijo con un tono dulce el rubio, mientras clavaba sus orbes aceradas el las azules de Rose, porque si nos has comparado con el trío dorado, he de hacerte recordar que te olvidaste de dos personas mas – dijo el alzando una ceja

-Como me voy a olvidar de mis padres Malfoy!! Ellos…Oh….

-Tus padres que, pecas? –dijo Scorpius en un tono dulcemente burlón

-Ellos discutían todo el tiempo…..-carraspeo la muchacha - y eran buenos amigos y…

-Y? -El ojigris alentó a Rose para que continuara, pero de pronto vio que se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas – Y se enamoraron, Pecas, eso me paso a mi contigo, desde hace no se cuanto que estoy , perdida y locamente enamorado de mi mejor amiga, que aunque es sumamente inteligente parece que es tan despistada como su padre y su primo.

-Scor! – trato de hablar pero el prosiguio diciendo

-No pienso dejar de ser tu amigo Rosie, asi no me puedas corresponder nunca, porque eres muy importante para mi, prefiero saberte feliz con otro, pero siendo mi amiga, nunca quiero perder tu amistad –dijo casi en un susurro el rubio quien por primera vez dejaba que la pelirroja viera salir lagrimas de sus penetrante ojos.

-Yo no quiero ser feliz con otro!! – dijo Rose Weasley mientras acunaba el rostro de Scorpius entre sus manos – yo te quiero a ti!! Si yo soy despistada, buen par que hacemos!!, porque yo también estoy enamorada de ti, no te das cuenta de lo que he sufrido por creer que estabas enamorado de otra persona!!! –exclamo llorando pero esta vez de felicidad mientras el rubio la miraba extasiado

-Eso quiere decir que…

-La historia vuelve a repetirse y quiero que sea tan feliz como lo fue la anterior – susurro la pelirroja mientras se fundía en el primer de los interminables besos que se daría con su mejor, amigo, compañero, a partir de ese día novio, amante y futuro esposo.

Fin

Ahora si por favor su colaboracion con mi salario de Reviews pleaseeeee....gracias gracias y recuerden,,,,

La magia nos une mas de lo que píensan


End file.
